


What's More Important

by afteriwake



Series: On My Way To Satisfaction [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blue Shirt of Sex, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Masturbation in Shower, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2018, Molly's In A Rush, POV Molly Hooper, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Molly, Sex From Behind, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is a Tease, Shower Sex, Showers, Teasing, Undressing, late for work, waking up alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly is late for work but Sherlock is good at convincing her that a shared shower and a sick day is the better way to spend the day.





	What's More Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts), [Mouse9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/gifts), [TheonewithwheelsASH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonewithwheelsASH/gifts).



> Originally planned for Day 5 of the Winter 2018 Molly Hooper Appreciation Week round (" _Sexy, Naughty, ____ "), this was a prompt from **mellovesall** (" _Sherlolly prompt: Sensual and fun shower. Sighs and giggles._ ") that had an **imagineyourotp** added to it (" _Imagine your OTP taking a casual morning shower together. Person A is feeling a bit frisky, but just as things start to heat up Person B realizes that they're going to be terribly late for wherever it is they need to be. Person B goes to exit the shower despite Person A's continuous kisses and caresses, but just as they're about to step out Person A grabs them and pins them back against the shower wall, a playfully devious grin creeping onto their face as they insist that their appointment can wait._ ") and was later claimed by **Mouse9** and **TheonewithwheelsASH**.

She stretched languidly in bed, enjoying the feel of Sherlock’s expensive sheets tangling around her legs. She would have enjoyed it more if she wasn’t _alone_ , but that couldn’t be helped. Sherlock was an early riser and she dimly remembered his mobile going off at some point in the night. A case, most likely, or something John needed.

At least they were getting along again. The hurts from Sherlock’s return from the dead had been healed and, while it wasn’t all completely perfect between them, it was better and that was something she had hoped for. She had the feeling, given time, it would all work itself out.

Time.

Bloody hell, what time was it?

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the alarm clock by Sherlock’s bed. She was going to be late. Time for a quick shower, and she might have to nick some of his deodorant, and maybe a shirt, too.

She really should have planned better for staying the night, shouldn’t she?

She went to the back of his door and only then did she notice his dressing gown was gone. She looked around and picked up his blue shirt and slipped it on, only closing one button over her breasts and slipping on her knickers. Hopefully, she wouldn’t run into Mrs. Hudson, but it wasn’t as though the woman hadn’t guessed they were shagging. Why else would she still be there in the morning?

It wasn’t until she approached the loo that she heard running water. She knew Mrs. Hudson had her own part of the home so it meant it was either Sherlock or John. Hoping against hope it was Sherlock, she opened the door and went in. “Sherlock?” she asked.

A very familiar and very welcome head popped around the shower curtain. “Care to join me?” he asked, a mischevious grin on his face.

“No funny business,” she said, undoing the button. “I have to be at work in forty minutes.”

“I swear, my hands will stay to myself,” he replied.

She chuckled. “I wouldn’t say no to help washing my hair,”

“I suppose I can do that.” He stared at her as the shirt came undone and she leaned over to pull her knickers off her hips and down her legs. When she looked up he was licking his lips and she gave him a glare, getting him to put his hands up in response. “Only your hair will be touched.

“Good,” she said. She went to the other end of the tub and pulled the curtain aside, stepping in. She was enveloped by steam and idly she wondered just how hot Sherlock took his showers. She reached over to feel the water and realized it was only a bit hotter than what she normally used. She moved around him and got her hair wet before standing near him. He squirted some shampoo in his hand and then rubbed them together before beginning to massage the shampoo into her hair.

 _Oh, that feels heavenly,_ she thought to herself, moaning slightly as Sherlock massaged his fingers along her scalp. She shut her eyes and backed into him more, her arse pressing against a now erect cock. Soon, he got to the ends of her hair and then slid soapy fingers down to her breasts, massaging those.

“I don’t have time,” she said, but dear Lord, she wanted to stay. His fingers were working magic and she could feel a wetness between her legs that had nothing to do with the water cascading down her body.

“I’m sure we can come up with a good excuse,” he said, letting his hands cup her breasts as his thumbs played with her nipples.

“Sherlock, I’ve already been late twice this month,” she said. She squirmed out of his grip and moved her head under the spray of the water, washing the shampoo out. She reached for the conditioner herself and then changed her mind. She was sure she could borrow some leave-in conditioner from another woman later, or put her hair in a bun or _something_. But her gaze landed on Sherlock stroking his cock, his thumb running over the tip and now it was her time to lick her lips.

 _No, no he cannot tempt me,_ she thought to herself, shutting her eyes. She quickly finished rinsing her hair and then moved to push past him, but he pulled her against him and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue running along the edge of her lips, which she opened in a defeated sigh. Damn this beautiful man, she was going to be late _again_.

But at least she’d have her revenge first.

She reached between them, beginning to stroke him with languid hands, taking her time to tease him and please him. He let her until he’d had enough, turning her around and pressing his cock between her legs once he bent her over. Oh, she was going to be both rewarded and punished for teasing him, she could tell. He was going to take his time, draw it out and not fuck her hard until she begged. He guided his shaft to her entrance and pushed in slowly, filling her as he gripped her hips tightly.

She moaned as he stretched her, pushing into her until he couldn’t, and then slowly, excruciatingly slowly, pulling out. He leaned over her, biting her shoulder as he groaned against her skin, and she knew even if he left a mark she wouldn’t care. She’d wear it as a badge of pride today.

She reached between her legs to play with her clit, working herself into a lather as he took his sweet time in the rhythm he set, and soon one hand moved from her hip to join hers, taking over after a moment as he increased the speed of his thrusts. She moved her hands to the wall, trying to brace herself as he started to lose control, pounding into her with a speed she was unprepared for. He wanted her to come first, she knew it, but he was so close.

“Please,” she got out and the last vestiges of his control left. His teeth bit her harder as he slammed into her and oh, it felt so so good. She could feel the quivering in her inner muscles and then moments later a lovely release washed over her and then he grunted, freezing in place, buried in her to the hilt, before sagging against her.

“Call in,” he murmured against her skin, his lips pressing tenderly against his bite mark. She nodded and let her breathing even out. Oh, nothing was better than a “sick day” spent in bed, and she couldn’t wait.


End file.
